


Spanish Shower Ballads

by fandom_explosion



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Bilingual Mat (Dream Daddy), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 14:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_explosion/pseuds/fandom_explosion
Summary: You could hear the shower running as you finished throwing on your clothes for work. You took your shower last night, so you weren't going to rush Mat out. However, you did need to shave off that 5 o'clock shadow before you got to work or else you wouldn't hear the end of it from your manager and your co-worker Steve.No one likes Steve.Brushing aside your bitter thoughts about Steve, you reached for the bathroom door handle, but you stopped when you heard Mat's voice. It wasn't just Mat talking to himself in the shower for the sake of mental preparation for another good day at The Coffee Spoon.It was the sound of him singing.In Spanish.





	Spanish Shower Ballads

You could hear the shower running as you finished throwing on your clothes for work. You took your shower last night, so you weren't going to rush Mat out. However, you did need to shave off that 5 o'clock shadow before you got to work or else you wouldn't hear the end of it from your manager and your co-worker Steve.

No one likes Steve.

Brushing aside your bitter thoughts about  _Steve_ , you reached for the bathroom door handle, but you stopped when you heard Mat's voice. It wasn't just Mat talking to himself in the shower for the sake of mental preparation for another good day at The Coffee Spoon.

It was the sound of him singing.

In _Spanish_.

Although his voice was slightly muffled from being on the other side of the door and battling to be heard over the shower, you could hear his words clearly.

> _Toda mi vida, fue asi_  
>  _Tanto te busque hasta que llegaste_  
>  _Y con esa boca, que Dios te a dado, me obligas_  
>  _Podria dejarte, las ganas de ti_  
>  _Me devoran, los segundo de todas las horas_  
>  _Tus dos luceros, todo lo que quiero_  
>  _Sin tus ojos azules me muero_

You knew that he spoke Spanish, but you didn't hear him  _sing_ in Spanish that often. He sang so effortlessly and the words rolled off of his tongue with ease. Sure, he made it a point to learn Spanish when he got together with his late wife Rosa, but the fact that he didn't lose his ability to speak, let alone _sing_ , in it amazed you to no end. You definitely aspired to be at his level of fluency. Leaning against the door, you listened in just a little more since you could kill a little bit of time.

> _Ven y besame mucho, el mundo no importa  
>  La noche comienza, no pares ahora_

It was then that you decided to quietly make your way into the bathroom, which wasn't that hard since the door didn't make that much noise. After slowly closing the door, you found your razor and moved as sneakily as possible so that you don't make too much noise and possibly startle Mat.

> _De todo lo que existe, ya es muy profundo_  
>  Lo que mas quiero en este mundo, es estar a tu lado  
>  Noche dia, es asi como viviria-

The razor handle slipped out of your hand and, needless to say, Mat went silent. He pulled aside the shower curtain just enough for his head to peek through, making direct eye contact with you. His face quickly went red with embarrassment. "I'm so sorry- I mean, uh, you know, I'll stop singing so you can get ready in peace-"

"No, no, no," you said trying to ease his worries, "It's alright! I actually really enjoyed it! If you want to, you can keep singing." You rubbed your neck, your voice lowering as you said, "You sounded really cute, actually."

Those words brought a shy smile to his face. "... Really?"

You nodded and sent a smile back to him. "I know you're slowly warming up to performing at The Coffee Spoon, but if you were to sing some Spanish songs, I'm sure many people would enjoy that!"

The other dad thought it over for a couple of seconds. It seemed like a very thought-filled couple of seconds considering how his facial expressions almost seemed to be rapidly changing until he said, "Yeah, that's not a bad idea... I'm sure that Carmensita would enjoy that, too. Yeah, I should try that!"

Another musical breakthrough has occurred.

"You're so cute Mat."

"You are too, babe," he said with a wink before he resumed his shower. You looked into the mirror, seeing the blushing mess that you were. You looked at your watch and saw that you would be late if you didn't start picking up the pace.

Mat began to hum instead of singing words, but his humming brought joy to your heart.

Maybe being a tad late to work wouldn't be a bad idea if it was to listen to your boyfriend's Spanish shower ballads.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to brush up on my high school level Spanish that way I can use them in my stories!!!!
> 
> Duolingo Owl, threaten to steal my bones so I can get a little more fluent, please.
> 
> Song: "La La La" by Shakira


End file.
